


Drunk

by larrysterek



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Coming Out, Drunk Louis, Haylor, Larry Coming Out, M/M, Mad Harry, angst with happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysterek/pseuds/larrysterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry volunteered to be in a "relationship" with Taylor Swift so Louis wouldn't have to spend too much time with Eleanor. Louis doesn't take it well. When Haylor became the #1 talk of media, Louis went out to get drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic. I wrote this when Haylor just started and Louis looked like shit.  
> Summary sucks, I know. -.-

“Harry you don’t have to do this!” Louis yelled at his boyfriend, convincing him that he doesn’t need to pretend to be in love with someone else. He knows how it feels; to hold hands with someone who you don’t love, to pretend to be happy, to smile even though you just want to break down crying because you need to lie all the time. Doing all this things just so that Harry doesn’t have to, so he doesn’t need to go through what he did; it all seems pointless now.

“Louis. I’m sorry. I don’t know what to do. I just want to help you.” Harry looks at his boyfriend sadly. It always pained him to see Louis with Eleanor but he’s always been emotionally stronger than Louis when handling situations like this. Even though Louis is very good with hiding his emotion, it seems like he’s been on the edge lately. He knows how unhappy Louis is. How fed up he is with everything, so that’s why Harry wants to help, so that Louis doesn’t need to be suffering all the time for him. He wants to make Louis happy again, even if it meant that he needs to spend half of his time with someone else. He wants Louis to be free from Eleanor and Harry thinks that maybe if no one cares about Elounor anymore then they can finally break it off. Then maybe Louis will genuinely smile again.

“I don’t understand Harry. Why would you do that? All this time I was trying so hard not to get you involve with all this shit and now you just volunteered to be part of it? Do you have any idea how idiotic that is?” Louis is very furious. All his sacrificed seems to be a waste of time right now; letting management control his twitter, denying his sexuality and even denying Larry.

“Louis, it’s not fair that you have to suffer all the time. I don’t care anymore, don’t worry about it. I won’t get hurt I promise. Please don’t be mad anymore. I’m really sorry. I don’t want to see you unhappy anymore.” Harry looked down sadly. Louis gently lift up Harry’s chin and looked at him in the eye. He could see how worry Harry is, the love in his eye and the pain. Louis’ heart shattered into pieces when tears started falling from Harry’s eyes. He didn’t know how hurt Harry was. Now he knows that it was all because of him. He was the reason of those tears, and he couldn’t handle it. He pulled Harry in a tight long hug, letting Harry cry on his shoulders; fighting his own tears not to stream down his face.

“It’ll be all right. I promise. Someday, I’ll be able to tell the world your mine… Forever” Louis gently whispered to Harry, pulling away from the hug and slowly leaning in. They shared a passionate kiss and held each other before going to rehearsals.

The next morning pictures of “Haylor” are all over the internet. Louis couldn’t go anywhere without seeing a magazine with “Haylor” written on it. Taylor Swift? Nice one management, Louis thought. Making them walk around the park, making it look like they’re family with baby Lux. Poor baby Lux. Why use her? She’s very young.

Nothing changed of course. He was still forced to spend his entire day with his “girlfriend” instead of hanging out with his family. He could’ve gone to the zoo with Niall, but no. Louis is obviously annoyed. His smiles were faked and he is getting really good with faking it. It seems to come naturally to him now. He doesn’t hate Eleanor, in fact they are friends. She feels sorry for him. She knows how much it hurt Louis and she’s trying to help but not really succeeding. Right now, he knows that Louis is hurt by the pictures, the question and everything that involves “Haylor.”

Louis now understood how Harry feels every time he’s with Eleanor. He didn’t know it was that painful. He’s heart feels like it’s been stab more than a hundred times. He feels betrayed even though he knows it’s fake. He then just decided he needs to deal with it. Harry dealt with it for more than a year so he would too for Harry’s sake.

Later that night, Louis wanted to see Harry and spend some quality time together. “Hey hazza, where are you? Can you come over now?” Harry sighed heavily. Louis should’ve known. He went through the same thing. “Sorry Lou, I’m at Taylor’s hotel. They won’t let me leave.” Harry sounded miserable, but Louis couldn’t help but be jealous and feel angry. He wanted to drag Harry as far away as he can from Taylor but he knows better. “Oh. Okay. Have fun then.” Then they casually said bye to each other.

Louis’ disappointment got the best of him. He felt alone. So lonely. Therefore he decided it’ll be best if he just drown his sorrow with a beer or two. He decided to sneak out of the hotel and go to a bar. He only wanted to drink two bottles but he couldn’t help it. He wanted the pain to go away; he wanted everything to go away. Why can’t anyone see the truth? Are they blind? Don’t they have feelings? These questions he wanted the answer to were all left unanswered. He must’ve been in his 8th bottle before their bodyguard came and started to drag him out. He struggled to get out from their grip, but failed. He didn’t know what was going on. The world was spinning.

“Harry! Where the hell are you?! Louis is missing!” Liam was clearly annoyed that Harry just answered his phone now. Louis has been missing for a couple of hours now and Harry still had no idea. Niall and Zayn were out looking for him, trying to make it look like they were just wandering around New York. Liam was stuck in the hotel, waiting for Louis to come back. Everyone knows that Louis had been upset all day, so anything could happen to him.

“WHAT?!” Harry was just in plain shock. Before Liam can say anything else he ended the call. Where could Louis be? He was worried. He started to head out of the door when two very large men blocked him. “Let me go. I need to look for Louis.” He tried pushing them but it didn’t work.

“Mr. Styles, please calm down. They found him just about 2 minutes ago. No need to worry.” One of them said.

“YOU GUYS KNEW HE WAS MISSING? WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?” Harry was now furious. Very angry that he wanted to punch them.

“We were strictly instructed not to let you know. Mr. Tomlinson is in good hands now.” They tried to gently push him back in the hotel room, but Harry was very mad that he stubbornly tries pushing them more.

“LET ME FUCKING GO SEE HIM!” He yelled, and yelled until he was out of breath for about 10 minutes. Right after then, he was receiving a phone call from Paul.

“Harry, Come here now please. Louis doesn’t want to go to the hotel unless you come and it’s causing a scene. He’s very drunk” Paul sounded exhausted. Louis can be very stubborn. The bodyguard let Harry pass, and he rushed to his car, going to the address that Paul texted to him.

When he reached the bar, it was filled with screaming teenagers and paparazzi. In the middle of the crowd, he saw Louis sitting on the ground with two bodyguards trying to lift him up. Louis is very tiny compare to us but he will kick you and hurt you if you try to force him to do something and that is why they are having a very hard time convincing him to get up, especially now that he’s drunk.

“Where’s harry? Hareeeh! Where are you? Hazza, please come and save me.” Harry didn’t care anymore; he rushed to Louis side and gently wrapped his arms around him. He looks very fragile.

“Finally…There you are love. Where have you been? I’ve been so lonely. You’ve always been by my side, but today I felt so alone. No one was there. The worst part is you were with her. I didn’t know it could hurt that much Hazza, why didn’t you tell me? It fucking hurt so much. It felt like my heart was being ripped in half. Why didn’t you tell me? I wasn’t prepared for it. I thought I was going to be fine, but what’s wrong with me? I can’t even control myself anymore. Look at me. I’m a mess. I’m a fucking mess. I’m so stupid. Stupid. Stupid. This is all my fault. Don’t leave me. I don’t want to lose you. I know she’s perfect and I’m just me, but I love you so much that I don’t know what I’m going to do if I lose you. Please Hazza Don’t leave me.” Louis was sobbing. Sobbing so hard that Harry’s shoulder was soaked with tears. Louis has never cried this much. Harry was also crying but not as much as Louis. Louis left him speechless.

“Lou. Never. You will never lose me. I love you so much to let you go. You’re never alone, I’m always here. I’m always going to be in your heart. Don’t ever say that about yourself, you’re perfect to me. Now baby stop crying. Please? Let’s go home.” Harry slowly helped Louis get up and put his arms around his waist. Then Louis took everyone by surprise when he crashed his lips against Harry and wrapped his hands around his neck. There were flashing everywhere, Paparazzi going crazy and girls cheering.

“That’s right … He's mine” Louis said after he pulled away from the long passionate kiss they first shared in public. Harry smiled brightly before pulling Louis in another hug.

The next morning, Louis woke up next to Harry and smiled looking at his perfect face. Harry is perfect. He has a terrible headache but he remembers everything that happened last night. Right then he smiled very brightly not regretting anything. He felt like everything had been lifted off his shoulder and he was himself again. He looked at clock and its only 5am, so he decided to wrap his arms around Harry and once again fell asleep on Harry's chest. He just had to deal with management later. But he doesn’t really give a fuck anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it <3


End file.
